AMC The Walking Dead
by CatWoman123
Summary: The title says it all, for more info just check it out, not good with summary. Warning: Characters Death! Genderswap! Cursing, Etc.


**_Original story of the Walking Dead TV show with Glee cast!_**

**_A/N: Genderswap! Santana : Santos, Quinn: Lucas, Rachel: Ryan and some of others but I can't really tell just yet._**

**_A/N: Okay, this fic inspired by the fiction that I read by HarryRiddleBiggestFans and don't worry I already ask his permission to write a fic just like that and any his lines that I use but enjoy the chapter!_**

* * *

_Our story begins as we see a police car driving an abandoned road, a police officer comes out of the car to check the areas for gas. He sees bunch of abandoned cars and items. And while he was searching he sees a girl holding a stuffed animal. "Little girl.. I'm a policeman." He called her as he tried to get to her. "Little girl... Don't be afraid alright? Little girl?" He tried again as the girl keep walking. "Hey are you alright?" He said to check on the girl._

_The little girl turns around to him only to notice that she is a walker. The girl starts coming to him and Santos Lopez in mercy kills her with his Colt Python._

**_(INTRO)_**

* * *

**(Before things went to shit)**

Santos was eating some lunch with his bestfriend and partner Lucas in a police car.

"What's the difference between man and woman?" Santos asked.

"This a joke?" Lucas asked.

"No, serious." He answered grabing a fry.

"Never met a woman who knew how to turn off a light. They're born thinkin' the switch only goes one way... on." Lucas said picking a french fry. Santos chuckled.

"I mean, they're – they're struck blind the second they leave a room. I mean every woman, I ever let have a key, I swear to God. It's like – it's like when I come home, the house all lit up, and my job, you see, apparently because – because it happen to be different is that I gotta walk through that house and turn off every single light this chick left on." Lucas said while eating.

"Is that right?" Santos asked chuckled.

"Yeah, baby Uh – huh." Lucas answered. "Then this same chick, mind ya, she'll bitch about – uh – global warming." Lucas continued. They both laughed a little bit. "You see, I saw this guy gospel and say, 'Um, darlin' maybe if you and every other pair of boobs on this planet could just figure out that the light switch, see, goes both ways, maybe we wouldn't have so much global warning?" He finished.

"You say that?" Santos asked in disbelief as he chuckled.

"Well, the uh – the polite version. Still man, that – that earns me this look of loathing you would not believe and." Lucas paused mimicking the deeper voice. "You sound just like my damn father! Always, always yellin' about the power bill and tellin' me to turn off the damn lights!"

"And what do you say to that?" Santos asked.

"I know what I want to say. I want to say 'Bitch, you mean to tell me you've been hearing this your entire life and you are still too damn stupid to learn how to turn off a switch?'" Lucas replied. They both burst into laughter.

"Yeah man, that would be – that would be bad." Santos commented still laughing.

"Yeah, I go with the uh – with the polite version of that too, so..." Lucas mumbled.

"Yeah, very wise that very wise." Santos agreed.

"Yeah no shit seriously very wise." Lucas said.

"So how's thing with Dani, man?" Lucas asked after a while.

"She's good – she's good at turn off the lights, really good. I'm the one who sometimes forgets." Santos answered, Lucas chuckled at that.

"Not what I meant." Lucas said. Santos sighed and threw the french fry after in frustration. "We – we didn't have a great night." Santos answered hesitantly.

Lucas glanced at his best friend, "Hey look man, I may have – uh failed to amuse with my sermon, but I did try. The least you could is – is speak." Lucas said.

Santos stayed quiet and shaking his head.

"That's – that's what she always says. Speak... Speak... You'd think I was the most closed mouth son of a bitch you'd ever hear her telling." Santos said.

"Do you express your thoughts? Do you share your feeling and that kind of stuff?" Lucas asked.

"The thing is, lately, whenever I try, everything I say makes her impatient like she didn't want to hear it after all. It's like she's pissed at me all the time. And I don't know why." Santos explained.

"Look man, that's just shit couples go through. You know it's – it's a phase." Lucas stated reassured.

"Yeah, the last thing she said this morning?" Santos said looking at him. Lucas hummed in respond.

"Sometimes I wonder if you even care about us at all. And she said that in front of our kid." Santos continued.

Lucas sighed in sympathy. "Imagine going to school with that in your head." Santos said shaking his head.

"Difference between man and woman? I would never say something that cruel to her." Santos said. "And, certainly not in front of Ryan." He added. Lucas stayed silent looking around the car sadly while Santos takes a deep breath.

**"All available units, high-speed pursuit in progress. Lima Country units request local assistants highway 33 eastbound GTA, ADW, 2-16 2-4-3 advise extreme caution." **

Then the radio went on and they pack up their food and buckle up. Santos starts the car while Lucas leans out the window throwing the bag away while Santos speeds off and driving away.

Once they got in position, they're preparing the trap for the criminal and got out of the car preparing for the worst.

"Sounds like they're chasing those idiots up and down every back road we got." A police officer said.

"Maybe we'll get them on one of those video shows, you know, like 'World's Craziest Police Chases', what do you think?" asked another one.

"What I think, John? Is that you need to stay focused. Make sure you got a round in the chamber and your safety off." Santos stated.

Josh then stayed focused on the task. "Would be kind of cool to get on one of them shows." Lucas commented.

Then they saw a car driving like crazy man chased by two other police cars trying to stop him. "Holy shit!" Lucas muttered. The cops starts to get closer to the car crash.

The driver's door opened and a man got out of the car shooting at the polices. "Put it down!" Santos yelled and the raid started. Santos got shot in the chest. Another man stepped outside and started to fire his gun.

"Santos!" Lucas yelled. "I'm alright! He didn't get me!" He shouted.

"You okay man? You scared the hell out of me man when you fell I thought they got you." Lucas said with a relief. "That son of a bitch shot me can you believe that." Santos said through deep breaths.

"What it catch you in the vest?"

"Yeah." Santos said shooting Blaine a disbelief look about what just happened.

"Luke, you do not tell Dani that happened ever. You understand me?" Santos said to Lucas when they are clear. And then another one stepped outside the car and shot Santos right on his back where his vest doesn't protect him. He falls to the ground bleeding, then passes out. Lucas quickly shot the guy. Santos fell on the ground, "Santos! Santos! Shh, shh, shh, shh." Lucas muttered holding pressure to the wound. "Help! He's hit!"

"No no no no!" Lucas muttered holding him trying to help him, "Come on man, you stay with me." He mumbled over and over.

"Someone get that ambulance down here. You tell them there's an officer down! You do it now!" Lucas yelled to the others officers and turned back to see his best friend. "I'm here. Hey, you look at me. You stay with me man, do you hear me? Shh SHH SHH..."

* * *

Lucas delivers flowers to Santos in the hospital, but Santos isn't fully conscious or at all aware of what's going on.

"Hey bro, you're still here." Lucas said as he walked towards him with a vase of flower in his hand. "You're still hanging here. I'm sorry man. Everybody looking for you San. I hope you come back and we can get to work together. Come on man." Lucas said and put the flower on the desk.

They could see the machine keep beeping. Santos wakes in the hospital room, unshaven and sweaty. He calls for Lucas.

"Luke!" Santos said hoarsly. He then turned around and notices the flower have wilted and died on the desk next to him. "That vase that's something special fess up you steal it from your grandma's house?" Santos said with a soft laugh. "I hope you left her that spoon collection." He said laughing which ends in coughing. "Lucas?" Santos added looking over at where he thought Lucas was and only to find an empty room.

He looked around and tried to get up from the bed and failed and fell on the floor. "Nurse? Nurse help... I need help!" He shouted but no one coming.

He stepped in the bathroom and drink from the sink. Santos stepped outside the room and all he could see is a mess. The hallway was dark and disheved.

He goes to the nurse's station and he tried to use the phone but nothing came up, it's dead.

He walked through the doorway, and he saw the ravaged body of a nurse missing most of her skin. "What the hell is going on?" He asked himself as he walked further down the hall avoiding the hall when the body lay on the floor. He looked around and all he could see is blood everywhere where the bullet holes riddled on the walls. Then he walk further, he then found a door with 'Don't Open Dead Inside!' sign written all over the door. 'Bang Bang' was heard as something tried to push the doors open. Then hands and fingernails dirty and cragged, reaching through the cracks.

He gasped looking at that and ran out of there.

He went to the emergency exit. But it was dark so he lite up a lighter. The smells not so good and not helping at all. He keep walking down and saw the EXIT so he pushed the door open.

Finally he got outside, the shine and light from the outside makes him wonder how long has he been inside.

Outside he could see hundreds of corpses everywhere wrapped in sheets are arranged in rows and piles. Santos could only gaped at the scene and cried as he saw all the corpses while walking still looking around the bodies.

He wanders down the road, spotting an overturned bicycle in a park. As he reaches for it, the body of woman badly decayed, her legs and lips missing turns and reaches for him. Santos backed out. The woman pathetically moaning in hunger as she looked at him. Santos speeds away on the bicycle.

Santos arrives at his home to find the front door ajar and the house deserted. "Dani... Ryan..." He called looking around for them. "Dani... Ryan..." He keep calling for them as he sobbing on the floor when he couldn't find any of them there.

After few minutes of searching, he stepped outside. Outside the house, Santos spotted a man stumbling down the road. "Hey... help me," He called for him waving his arm at the man down the street. Then a young boy creeps up from behind and hits Santos with a shovel. "Ray... I found you..." He whispered as he looked at the boy sweetly but he couldn't see that clearly just lying on the ground.

"Daddy! I got this sumbitch! I'm going to smack him dead." The boy yelled looking around for his dad. The boy's father approaches the stumbling man and shoots him in the head, then walks toward Santos and his son. "He did say something I heard him say something." The man said.

"He called me Ray."

"You know the dead don't speak son." The father said looking at his son then back at Santos.

"Hey mister, what's the bandage for?" The man asked. "W – what?" Santos muttered out. "What kind of wound?" He asked again looking at him a little annoyed. "Answer me damn it. What is the wound?" He added afterwards. "You will tell me... or I will kill you." He said messing with his gun and pointed it at Santos' head. Santos then leans his head back blacking out and see no more as he passed out.

* * *

Santos wakes up tied to a bed. The little boy quickly stands on guard with a baseball bat. "Did you get bit?" The man asked. Santos shook his head. "Just shot, as far as I know." Santos replied.

"I never should have fired that gun today." The man said. "The sound draws 'em more. Now they're all over the street." He continued.

Santos looked at him, "You shot that man today." He told him. "Man?" The man asked. "It wasn't no man." The boy said.

"What the hell was that out of your mouth just now?" He asked.

"It wasn't a man." The boy repeated.

"You shot him in the street out front, a man." Santos accused him. "Friend, you need glasses. It was a walker. Come on, sit down... before you fall down." The man corrected him. "I'm Matt and this is my son Andrew." Matt said and Santos sat back down.

"Hey mister, you even know what's going on?" Matt asked. "I woke up today... in the hospital, came home and that's all I know." Santos replied.

"But you know about the dead people, right?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, I saw a lot of that – out on the loading dock, piled in trucks." Santos answered.

"No – not the ones they put down. The ones they didn't. The walkers, like the one I shot today. 'Cause he'd have ripped into you, tried to eat you, taken some flesh at least. Well, I guess if this is the first you're hearing it. I know how crazy it must sound... But listen, one thing I do know exactly – don't you get bit. I saw your bandage and that's what we were afraid of. Bites kill you. The fever burns you out. But then after a while... you come back." Matt explained.

"Seen it happened." Andrew butted in.

Then a car alarm goes off. Santos and Matt peers out to the street, and once he peeked all he saw was the street is filled with the walkers, drawn by the noise of the alarm. "They're attracted to the noise." Matt whispered and pointing at the car on the street.

And then a woman wearing a nightgown appears, Andrew runs away crying. The woman walks to the front door and tries to open it.

"She dies in the other room on that bed." Matt said as he tried to calm his son. "I should have put her down. I just – I didn't have it in me." Matt continued wiping his tears. "She's the mother of my child." He finished.

Santos could only nod his head in sympathy at the man and the kid and hoping that his family didn't end up like that.

* * *

The next morning. Santos exits the house carrying a bat. "We're sure they're dead?" Santos asked as he approaching a walker near the stoop. "They're dead." Matt assured. Santos then swings the bat, beating the walker down until it stops moving.

And they walked inside Santos' house. "They're alive... my wife and son." Santos muttered, "At least they were when they left." He added.

"How can you tell? By the look of this place, they..." Matt stated.

"I found empty drawers in the bedroom. They packed some clothes. Not a lot, but enough to travel." Santos replied. "You know anybody could've broken in here and stolen clothes, right?" Matt said.

"You see the framed photos on the walls? Neither do I. Some random thief took those too, you think? Our photo albums, family pictures, all gone." Santos explained.

Matt started to cry hearing that. "Photo albums..." He muttered as he chuckled. "My wife, she did the same thing. There I was, packing survival gear, and she was grabbing photo albums." He explained sobbing quietly.

"They're in Columbus, I bet." Andrew offered. "There's a refugee center there with military protection and food. The Center for Disease Control / CDC where they're rumored to be working on a cure is also in Columbus." Matt explained.

* * *

Later that day, Santos, Matt and Andrew head to the police station. "There are the showers." Santos told them. They quickly hop into the luxuriate hot showers. "Man, I miss this..." Andrew muttered as he took the shower.

Afterward, Santos packs a duffel bag with guns. He hands Matt a rifle. "Daddy, can I learn how to shoot? I'm old enough." Andrew said as they packing the weapons. "Hell yes, you're gonna learn. But we gotta do it carefully. Teach you to respect the weapon." Matt repeated. "That's right. It's not a toy. You pull the trigger, you have to mean it. Always remember that, Andrew." Santos said. "Yes, sir." Andrew saluted.

Santos loads the weapon in the trunk of his cruiser and prepares to set off for Columbus. "You sure you don't wanna come with me?" Santos asked.

Matt shook his head. "I'll follow in a few days." He replied. "Once we prepared ourselves with the shoot." He added. Santos hands Matt a walkie-talkie, "Turn it on every day at dawn. Just to make contact." Santos unstructed.

"Oh and Santos, they may not seem like much one at a time." Matt stated leaving Santos with a warning. "But in a group, all riled up and hungry? Man, you watch your ass."

They says their goodbyes. "You keep your boy safe, Matt." He said. Matt nodded. "I will, you too. Good luck finding your wife and son." Matt replied. Santos nodded and turned to see Andrew. "Be good for your old man." He said to the boy. "Yeah..." Andrew mumbled.

Then Santos spots a familiar face, his old crew John Bassett, who has turned into a walker. John claws at the chain link fences separating them. Santos walks to approach him. "John Bassett? Didn't think much of him. Careless and dumb, but, can't leave him like this." He said to Matt.

"You know they'll hear the shot." Matt said.

"Let's not be here when they show up." Santos said and shoots him in the forehead.

"Let's go, Son. Come on." Matt said and ran to the car.

* * *

They then go to the different directions and started their journeys.

Then back home, Matt takes the rifle upstairs and positions it facing the street. He begins shooting walkers. "Come on, baby." He muttered as he searching for his wife. Then there he saw her wife. When she appeared, he aiming on her, but still he couldn't and unable to shoot her.

Santos returns to the park where he found the legless walker. "I'm sorry this happened to you." He said and shot her in the head.

En route to Columbus, he took his radio and started to send out a broadcast on the radio. "Broadcasting from Emergency Channel. Police will be approaching Columbus on the Highway 77. Anybody out there? Please respond. Police will be approaching Columbus on the Highway 77. If anybody out there. Please respond." He said to the radio.

* * *

In a camp outside the city, a ground of survivors receive the transmission. "Hey guys! We got something here!" Leroy shouted. Lucas, Dani and Ryan are among them. **"Broad – Emer – Police – Colum – Respond." **Was all they could get through from the radio. "Hey? Hello?" Holly said kneeling next to the radio.

**"Can you hear my voice?" **The man on the radio said. "Yes I can hear you. Your coming through over." Holly said smiling at the thought of rescue. **"If anybody reads please respond. Broadcasting on emergency channel. Will be approaching Columbus on Highway 77 if anybody reads please respond."**

"We're just outside the city." She said not hearing anything. "Damn it..." She muttered under his voice.

"Hello? Hello? He can't hear me I couldn't warn him." Holly said looking at Leroy who next to her.

"Try to raise him again. Come on son you know know the best how to work this thing." Leroy said looking at Lucas. "Hello, hello, is the person who called still on the air? This is officer Lucas Fabray broadcasting to person unknown please respond." Lucas said as the group stands around waiting for someone to respond. "We're outside Columbus with a group of survivors, if you can read – please respond." Lucas tried to get a hold on the radio.

"He's gone." Lucas said looking up at Leroy annoyed.

"There are others, right? It's not just us now." Dani said.

"We knew there would be, right? That's why we left the CB on," Lucas said.

"I think we should put the signs up warning people away from the city. The city is overrun we can let them get there." Dani said. "Yeah, folks got no idea what their getting themselves into." Emma said.

"Well, we haven't had time." Lucas said standing up.

"I think we need to make time." Dani said truthfully.

"Yeah that's a luxury we can't afford we are surviving here day by day." Lucas said a little annoyed with Dani.

"And who the hell do you suppose we send?" Leroy asked.

"I'll go. Give me a vehicle." Dani said bluntly looking at Lucas.

"Nobody goes anywhere alone you know that." Lucas said. Dani takes a deep breath. "Yes sir," She said in sarcasm and walks away with Ryan trailing behind her.

"Hey, hey, hey, go ahead and take a sit okay buddy? You're alright go on, I'll go after your mom." Lucas said to Ryan and walking after Dani.

"What are you pissed at me?" Lucas asked as he rounds a corner the same time Dani does. Dani walks into her tent shaking the tent door, "You can be pissed at me all you want, it's not gonna change anything." Lucas said walking to the tent.

"I'm not going to put you in danger, not for anything. That makes you feel something like you want to slap me upside the head, then do it, you feel that need then you go right ahead, I'm right here. Go on." Lucas said and Dani turns around to face him putting her hand on her hips.

"You can't walk off like that, all half-cocked look you don't want to do it for my sake or your sake, that's alright. But you do it just for him." Lucas said as Dani rolls her eyes at the floor. "That boy has been through too much and he's not going to lose her mother either. Okay?" Lucas said looking at Dani.

"I'm a good mom." She said giving him the look. "You tell me okay?" He said looking at Dani who nods and gives him a soft smile. "Hmm?" Lucas said bites his lower lip. They both chuckled softly looking at each other. "It isn't that hard." He said through their laughter. "Alright hey." He said taking a step forwards. Dani grabs his hands and Lucas leans in kissing her sweetly on the lips as Dani kissed him back. He run his hand to the back of Dani's head holding her as they continues kissing.

"Mom?" Ryan yelled as he walked towards the tent. Lucas walks out of the tent over Ryan. "What's up buddy? She's in there waiting for you." He said running his hand through Ryan's hair. Ryan walks over to his mom who's kneeling on the ground in front of him.

"Hey I don't you to worry. Your mommy's not going anywhere, kay?" She said smiling lightly at her son and Ryan starts to nod. "Yeah? Yeah?" She said as they both start smiling at each other. "Okay go finish your chores okay sweetheart?" She asked smiling at him. "Okay." Ryan said running away smiling. Dani looks at the ground blinking tears away.

* * *

Santos then ran out of the gas and went to the gas station, abandoned his car on the highway and heads on foot. The place was abandoned, cars everywhere. He then saw a little girl taking a stuffed animal.

"Little girl?" He called but the girl ignored him. "Little girl, I'm a policeman. Don't be afraid." He tried again. The girl then turned around and Santos saw that the girl is a walker. He couldn't help but thinking what happened to his son.

He then raised his python and killed her in mercy.

He walked away far enough with the weapon he got from the station and found a horse nearby, saddles up, and a healthy one so he took her with him. "Easy girl, I'm not gonna hurt you." He said walking up to the horse with a rope in his hand.

"Alright let's go girl." He said and the horse started to ride the rest of the way to Columbus.

Santos finally get into the city, he saw the road on the other side was full of abandoned cars. He shook his head and keep riding the horse.

Santos finally manage to make it inside the city. He slowed down while looking at the vast emptiness. He searches the streets on horseback, finding an overrun military blockade. Santos hears a helicopter pass overhead. He tries to follow it, but they ride straight into a horde of walkers. The undead swarm Santos' horse, toppling him. Santos scrambles underneath an abandoned tank, but walkers grab at him from both ends.

Santos then shoots several of them, then he places the gun to his temple. "Dani, Ryan. I'm sorry..." He said looking up and he sees an open hatch underneath the tank and he quickly crawls inside.

Inside, a dead soldier turns to bite him. He shoots him right in the head. The walkers surrounded the tank as Santos seals himself inside, with no idea what he'll do next.

Then the tank's radio crackles. "Hey you, dumbass," a voice says. "Yeah you in the tank. Cozy in there?" a man on the radio said as Santos stares at the radio in shock.

**_To be continued_**


End file.
